Violated
by 66sixx
Summary: Why would she leave her door open? Sakuya peeked inside the room to find a naked man in Remilia's bed, he looked just like the vampire, his wings, his light blue hair.


Violated (SakuRemi, genderswap, rape, tantric orgasm)

Sakuya had finished the day's housework for the Scarlet Devil Mansion in record time (well, record time to us). She allowed time to resume at its normal pace. As usual, she took a stroll around the mansion, having nothing to do for the whole day.

"aah... rrhhggh..." Sakuya heard a strange grunt coming from Remilia's room. Her first reaction was to slow time to a stop once again. She raced to Remilia's room to find the door open. _Why would she leave her door open?_ Sakuya peeked inside the room to find a naked man in Remilia's bed, he looked just like the vampire, his wings, his light blue hair. There was only one explanation, Remilia had somehow turned herself into a man.

Sakuya took a long look at Remilia's masculine body. The fingers on her left hand were wrapped gingerly around her member, while the fingers on her right hand grabbed the sheets in anticipation of a powerful orgasm. Her teeth were clenched and her red eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Sakuya wanted to hear Remilia cry out in pain, but did not want Remilia to catch her in the act of watching the vampire masturbate. Sakuya took her place behind a nearby dresser and allowed time to continue.

Time started again and Remilia's hand moved up and down her shaft. Her groans could be heard by the woman hiding behind the dresser. But Remilia showed no concern for any voyeur and allowed herself to orgasm.

"aah... aaaa..." Sakuya slowed the passage of time to watch Remilia orgasm in slow motion. "aaaaahhhh!" Remilia's screaming sounded so much hotter in slow motion, dragged out. She arched her back and semen poured from her shaft, straight up in the air, ready to rain back down on her chest, face and neck. Her eyes were nailed shut by the power of her climax. The white shower rained down upon the Scarlet Devil with the Head Maid there to watch. Another jet of semen spurted from her manhood as another groan echoed across the room...

Remilia laid there senseless, eyes staring off into space. Her breathing gradually returned to a normal pace. "aah... haaa... ah... Sakuya..." With her strength leaving her, her body reverted to its original female form and she fell into a death-like trance. Once the last traces of consciousness left Remilia, Sakuya emerged from where she had been spying on the vampire and closed the door on her way out.

Time passed and the day went by as normal for Sakuya. Other than watching Remilia masturbate in a male body, nothing unusual happened, at least not until late that night.

Within a few hours after night had fallen, everyone was asleep. That is, everyone except for Remilia, who was kept awake by unfulfilled fantasies. As time dragged on, she found herself replaying images of things she wanted to do to Sakuya, some of which involved transforming her into a man, some of which did not. She always wondered whether her transformation powers worked on humans. Her body turned masculine once again after she imagined the tip of her shaft being consumed by Sakuya's mouth. The thoughts of Sakuya teasing her like this continued to unfold in her mind until she entered a state of trance...

The warmth of Sakuya's embrace heated up by the second as Remilia saw her member being pulled out of her pants. Sakuya got off the bed and on her knees, staring at Remilia's crotch as an erection took shape. As Remilia's shaft hardened, Sakuya's flower began to drip. By the time the vampire's member hardened completely, Sakuya was already dripping with the urge to swallow Remilia whole. But first,

Sakuya wanted to tease the vampire.

Remilia's arousal began to build up with her tip entering Sakuya's mouth. She moaned as Sakuya's lips carefully caressed the tip of Remilia's member, and gasped when the whole head entered the maid's mouth moments later. This felt good at the start, but Remilia decided that she wanted more and through her masculine groans, told Sakuya to take the whole thing.

"aahh... rragh... Sakuya... aaa... take it all..., I want it... inside!" Remilia screamed in pain as Sakuya consumed all of Remilia's shaft. Remilia felt her tip pushing against Sakuya's throat, bringing her closer to climax. It was torture to crawl toward the edge like this. Remilia experienced cruel yet pleasing punishment courtesy of Sakuya's lips, cheeks, tongue and throat, all tighening around her and torturing her manhood. Remilia looked like she was about to go crazy, like she was ready to blow her load all into Sakuya's mouth. Suddenly, Remilia was freed from Sakuya's grip. She fell on her back thinking about how good it felt to be brought to the edge.

But Sakuya didn't give her much time to rest. Remilia raised her head and saw her tip being rubbed against Sakuya's other pair of lips. Remilia begged Sakuya not to tease her any further and just put the whole thing inside her.

"Don't tease... please, just..." Right before her eyes, Remilia watched herself slide inside Sakuya and released a howl of pain that suggested that her heart had been torn out. The pain experienced by Remilia each time she went into and out of the maid equated to being shot, but was offset completely by the pleasure she received in return, making Remilia want to keep going. She wanted to please Sakuya no matter how much it took.

Soon enough, Remilia could hear Sakuya's cries of pleasure. Sakuya tightened her grip on Remilia's member in an attempt to resist orgasm and they both found themselves about to burst. They were losing their grip on their sanity, bit by bit. Remilia gasped as her eyes rolled into her skull and she submitted to the pleasure and pain, allowing white hot cream to enter Sakuya's womb. Moments later, the lights in the room suddenly dimmed and she felt Sakuya's womanhood explode, releasing the maid's sweet nectar onto Remilia's chest and neck.

Remilia paid no mind to Sakuya falling on top of her. Her eyes looked straight at the ceiling, but did not focus on anything in particular. She only came to her senses when she heard what sounded like Sakuya's voice.

"Milady,... please forgive me." Sakuya gasped for air and Remilia felt a tear fall on her neck. Sakuya's weeping made it clear that she had done something unforgivable.

Remilia had harbored feelings for Sakuya for a long time. She never went long without thinking about Sakuya and herself touching one another. She had fantasised about everything she and Sakuya could do to one another. How she wanted tear Sakuya away from her body as she did the same to her. Circling in Remilia's head were all the fantasies that she had relating to changing Sakuya's body and playing with her silver dagger until white blood splattered all over her face. With all those thoughts coming to the surface, it was Remilia's turn to force herself upon Sakuya.

Sakuya fell on her back as Remilia morphed back into her original feminine body. Her attention turned to her own shrinking breasts. As her breasts receded, a long and solid knife stood erect, ready to sheathe itself inside Remilia's body. _Looks like it does work on humans._ Remilia positioned her blooming flower over Sakuya's member, becoming aroused by the maid's groans of anticipation. Sakuya gasped as each drop of the vampire's wetness landed on her twitching shaft. This served as Sakuya's punishment for having violated her own master. Desperation grew within Sakuya with each drop that touched her swollen erection which started to leak white blood of its own. With no more contact than Remilia's left hand clutching Sakuya's right, they were both close to their peak. Sakuya never expected to be able to orgasm with no physical stimulation, but here she was with only her mind preventing her soul from leaving her body. Meanwhile, Remilia continued to drip and it continued to land straight on Sakuya's pulsating shaft. There was no doubt that once Sakuya climaxed, it would also be the end for Remilia.

"mmm... nn... ah... aah..." The image of a white fountain of Sakuya's lifeblood almost sent Remilia over the limit. Instead, she ended up releasing a small squirt onto Sakuya's member. But even a small squirt was much more than the drops that had been leaking onto the maid's crotch until now. Her sweet masculine groans gave way to screaming as she knew that she could no longer delay her explosion. The image of Sakuya's white fountain once again entered the vampire's mind and she released another small squirt, sending the maid over the edge.

Sakuya cried out as her spirit was being drained from her body. The third time that the fountain came into Remilia's head, she knew that this time, it was really happening right in front of her. Remilia thus gave up control of her own body and splattered all over Sakuya. Their grip on one another strengthened as they were showered in each other's blood. The vampire's girlish cries harmonised with the maid's deep, masculine screaming. Sakuya rose to embrace Remilia before their bodies gave out. Remilia finally took Sakuya's bleeding shaft into her womb, allowing the maid's white blood to fill her. Soon enough, Remilia pulled Sakuya's dagger out of her womb which then exploded in a white spatter onto Sakuya's body.

Enough time passed and their fountains of fresh white blood ran dry. Remilia no longer had enough strength to maintain Sakuya's transformation, thus her female body was restored. Sakuya's eyes connected with Remilia's eyes. With their souls having been splashed violently onto each other's bodies, only enough time remained for a final kiss before their bodies became empty shells. The two of them closed their eyes and the grip on one another that they so desperately maintained became no more as their hands finally separated.


End file.
